Video coding is a process of preparing video (video data), where the video is encoded to meet proper formats and specifications for recording and playback. Motion estimation is an important and computationally intensive task in video coding and video compression.
The Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG), together with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO)/International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) joint working group, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), has developed the Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard. The AVC standard, or AVC, is also known as H.264. The AVC is an example of a standard for video encoding, and is one of the most commonly used formats for the recording, compression, and distribution of high definition video. Other standards include and are not limited to, Motion Pictures Experts Group 2 (MPEG2), Scalable Video Coding (SVC), and High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), etc.
In traditional encoding, a large intra (I) frame is used to replenish quality and remove possible errors during transmission of bitstream. To provide a lower latency encoder, the large I frame may result in dropping subsequent frames giving poor visual quality. To this end, a rolling I frame is used to obtain the low latency while also removing the possible errors. For example, instead of having an entire frame as I, a section of the entire frame and subsequent frames may have the rolling I until all parts of the frames are refreshed. In this example, the rolling I that is defined by a fix section of the frame and a fix pattern may result in quality loss during encoding.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.